Ascendente em Leão
by aposentada
Summary: Albus Potter jamais teria pensado mais de uma vez sobre o horóscopo de Scorpius Malfoy se não fosse aquele maldito trabalho de Trelawney. Pré-slash Albus SeverusScorpius, ficlet.


**Título**: Ascendente em Leão  
**Autora**: Chris Ann  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Ship**: pré-slash Albus Severus/Scorpius  
**Resumo**: Albus Potter jamais teria pensado mais de uma vez sobre o horóscopo de Scorpius Malfoy se não fosse aquele maldito trabalho de Trelawney.  
**Classificação**: PG-13 (pelo tema, por segurança) - Humor/Friendship (Yaoi?)  
**Nota**: Muita astrologia errada.

**Ascendente em Leão**

Albus Potter jamais teria pensado mais de uma vez sobre o horóscopo de Scorpius Malfoy se não fosse aquele maldito trabalho de Trelawney. Até então, o diálogo mais informativo que tiveram sobre isso foi no segundo ano, enquanto discutiam com Rose sobre a importância ou não de Adivinhação (o pai de Albus lhe dissera numa coruja inflamada que era perda de tempo), quando Albus disse que era de Câncer e soube que Scorpius era, logicamente, Escorpião e Rose era Virgem.

E ponto. A discussão acabara ali.

Pelo menos acabara até ser recomeçada quatro anos depois, no meio do dever de Trelawney, que lhes incubira de fazer o mapa astral do colega. Contrariando a opinião do pai, Albus acabara fazendo Adivinhação com Scorpius. Desde a primeira semana de aula, ele se arrependera de tal decisão, mas fora incapaz de abandonar o curso e deixar Scorpius, estranhamente fascinado por esse tipo de coisa, sozinho.

O tal trabalho era cansativo e inútil, pensou Albus a princípio. Consistia de cálculos de mais, acertos de menos e conclusões cansativas.

Até o bendito ascendente em Leão de Scorpius.

Albus só conseguira calcular o Sol (Escorpião) e a Lua (Aquário) até então, com dificuldade e conclusões sem muita lógica. Quando conseguiu o ascendente em Leão e percebeu que suas anotações batiam com a personalidade de Scorpius, quis fazer a festa.

Até ler o "grande atividade sexual".

Albus parou de escrever e ficou só olhando para aquela frase maldita. Scorpius, que já calculara seu Sol (Câncer), Lua (Libra), ascendente (Gêmeos), Mercúrio (Gêmeos) e Vênus (Libra), parou a meio caminho de encontrar Marte.

"O que aconteceu?"

Albus pigarreou, sentindo que corava.

"É que eu calculei seu ascendente."

"Ainda?"

"Sim, Scorpius. Nem todos têm habilidade nesse lixo como você."

Scorpius sorriu como se tivesse sido elogiado.

"Certo, qual é?"

"Leão."

"Faz sentido. Mas o que tem?"

"É que eu anotei que ascendente em Leão, combinado com Escorpião, gera uma grande atividade sexual, só isso."

Scorpius primeiro olhou para ele. Depois se curvou para ler suas anotações.

"É verdade" – disse ele sem um vestígio de constrangimento.

Albus sentiu seu rosto explodir em rubor.

"O que foi?"

"Eu não gosto de pensar em sua vida sexual" – murmurou Albus, mortificado – "E duvido que seja tão boa assim."

"Só porque você está no sexto ano e é virgem, não significa que todos sejam assim."

"Shhhhh" – fez Albus, olhando ao redor nas masmorras para ver se alguém tinha ouvido.

"Não tem que se envergonhar disso."

"Não, não tenho, mas ninguém precisa saber" – sussurrou Albus de volta – "E quando foi que você deixou de ser virgem, falando nisso?"

Scorpius sorriu e relaxou na poltrona, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, como se lembrasse de algo particularmente bom.

"Verão passado" – respondeu – "Meliora Zabini."

Albus conhecia a responsável. Era uma sonserina esguia e alta do último ano, com cara permanente de mau humor. Era quase impossível acreditar que conseguisse sexo decente.

Aliás, era quase impossível acreditar em Scorpius como um ser sexuado. Albus observou-o longamente, tendo flashes indesejáveis dele com Zabini e procurando fingir que aquele gosto azedo na boca do estômago não era ciúme.

Scorpius aparentemente tomou sua observação como dúvida.

"Também teve Amber Macmillan, se não acredita."

O queixo de Albus quase caiu, mas ele se conteve.

"Ao mesmo tempo?"

Scorpius riu tão alto que atraiu a atenção de alguns estudantes do quarto ano sentados próximos.

"Não!" – respondeu após os garotos voltarem a conversar entre si – "Umas três semanas depois."

"Não é uma grande atividade sexual, na minha..."

"Também houve Richard Wood" – prosseguiu Scorpius.

Dessa vez, não houve força de vontade que segurasse o queixo de Albus.

"Que foi?"

Com esforço, Albus colocou o queixo de volta no lugar.

"É um garoto, ora bolas!"

"E?" – perguntou Scorpius com indiferença.

"Não achei que você fosse do tipo que gostasse" – respondeu Albus, com imagens terríveis na cabeça.

"Se te consola, eu fui o ativo."

Albus sentiu a cara explodir quando sua imaginativa Lua em Libra fez surgir várias imagens perturbadoras de Scorpius e Richard Wood.

"Não me consola nem um pouco" – disse ele entredentes.

Não consolava nem um pouco todo o fato de descobrir que Scorpius era um ser sexualmente ativo. Albus podia viver tranqüilamente sem esse conhecimento.

Ele sabia que devia ter abandonado Adivinhação. Devia, aliás, ter ouvido o pai e nunca se inscrito naquela droga.

Maldita Trelawney.


End file.
